Sweetest Goodbye
by MG12CSI16
Summary: 'The whole way there she's got a hand on my thigh and I'm fighting my body for control. We're outside my apartment and neither of us can move. It's been to long since we've done this and I'm ashamed to admit I'm nervous.'


Yeah yeah yeah, Maroon 5 inspired this one too. You can probably say I'm a little obsessed. I've never written a story directly from someones point of view so please tell me what you think!

This takes place post 'Willows In The Wind."

* * *

**Sweetest Goodbye**

I don't know why she asked me here, there's never much conversation between us these days. A hello here and there, longing glances cast across the room on my part. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss her or the person she made me over the years. But I always had a nagging feeling something was missing from our relationship.

There wasn't a spark. Sure the sex was great and I got to carry her around on my arm, but we didn't have the connection we needed to survive. I cared and so did she but sometimes that isn't enough.

It was like trying to breathe underwater, and now we had run out of air. I try to busy myself with other women, the exact opposite of Catherine. But they don't do much for me. It's her face I see when they're pressed against me, and no matter how hard I try it's her scent I can't rid my sheets of.

She's magical in every sense of the word. I heard stories about the moguls daughter who used to be a dancer. Who dropped that life and had a daughter who gave her almost as much trouble as her job. Who was widely respected and damn good at what she did. But when I saw her I knew there was something there that had yet to be discovered, so I took the leap. And I'll never regret it.

When I hear the car pull up I breathe a sigh of relief because I know she's there and I need to see her smile. Her face is red instead of that milky white and her eyes are puffy as she tries to hide behind her blonde hair. I can immediately tell she has been crying.

I keep the worried looks to myself though, because in her words she's a big girl and she knows how to handle herself. I mentally shake my head at her stubbornness but offer her a warm smile as she seems to gravitate towards me.

Her hand reaches out and brushes against my arm and I'm thankful she doesn't notice the blush on my cheeks. She's got a power over me and I'll be damned if I figure out what it is anytime soon.

"How are you?" I ask, trying to jump start our conversation. She smiles sweetly and shrugs, as if she isn't really sure. There's a good chance she's not.

"It's been a rough few months," she says. Her infectious laughter floats around me and I join in.

I take her inside to the booth I saved for us. She slides in and wraps her arms around herself, as if she's cold. I shrug off my leather jacket and hand it to her. She hesitates but eventually my jacket ends up on her and she immediately relaxes. I order coffee and lean against my seat, watching her carefully.

She plays with a loose string on her shirt, ultimately avoiding my gaze. There's something on her mind, that I'm sure of. A waitress brings our coffee and I make immediate work of adding what is almost too much cream and sugar.

She rolls her eyes and laughs a little as she watches me, lifting the steaming mug to her lips. She shifts restlessly in her seat and finally I speak up, the silence is killing me.

"You wanted to talk about something," It comes off as a statement rather than a question. She nods and clears her throat and I feel her hand rest on top of mine.

"I'm leaving," she says simpIy. I raise my eyebrow because I'm not too sure what she means by that but the way my heart drops to my stomach I have a pretty good idea. She can see the confusion on my face and her clear blue eyes become soft.

"I got a job with the FBI," she declared. The pride was rolling off of her in waves but I couldn't for the life of me manage to give her a smile or a touch. Her words were like a knife through my gut and the burn was becoming unbearable. I can feel her fingers squeeze my hand but my body's numb. She's leaving.

"When?" was all I could say in a choked voice that showcased every emotion that seemed to course through my body. She sighs and brushes back her hair.

"Tomorrow, Friday at the latest," she says softly. I laugh because I don't want to cry as my hand lands on the table with a loud thud. People around us stare but I pay them no attention. How could I? My eyes are locked on hers and her gaze burns my skin. My hand comes to rest on top of hers because I need to feel her touch one last time.

"Hey," she coos when she sees the tears slide down my cheeks. "It's ok," When she says that I want to scream because nothing will be ok again. But all I do is nod and clutch to her tighter, afraid she'll slip away if I let go.

Her delicate fingers reach up and brush across my cheeks. She's warm and her skin has a sickly sweet smell. I press a kiss against her fingers as they trace around my lips. She leans over the table and whispers in my ear. Her voice is a low growl that sends chills through me.

"How bout one last round? For old times sake." she says with a wink. I have the strong urge to tell her no, because it will just make it harder but I want her touch and her taste so badly I nod without a second thought. She slides out of her seat and laces her fingers in mine, bringing me to my feet. I take the lead, bringing her to my car as I search my pockets for my keys.

The whole way there she's got a hand on my thigh and I'm fighting my body for control. We're outside my apartment and neither of us can move. It's been to long since we've done this and I'm ashamed to admit I'm nervous.

In the end I take control and lead her up the stairs. She let's out a small gasp when I push her against the wall and pepper her neck and jaw with kisses. She tastes so good. I push the door open and strip my jacket off her body before tossing it on the floor. Her fingers are working against the buttons on my shirt and soon I'm removing it too.

Her hands run up and down my torso, flattening against my chest when we kiss again. I've already undone the button on her pants as I shimmy them off her hips. They fall at a heap at her feet and she steps over them, pushing my into the bedroom. We break apart and finish undressing ourselves. She's wearing the black lace bra and panties I bought her on valentines day and I smile a little.

I pick her up and place her on my bed as a straddle her body. Her back arches and I'm able to unhook her bra. She moans quietly when I kiss her breasts, cupping them with my hands. I reach down and my finger slip inside of her panties and pull them down. She lifts her hips and I send them over the edge of the bed, onto the floor.

Turning my attention back to her I trail kisses up and down her body and tangle my hands in her blonde hair. Her legs wrap around my waist as soon as I slip inside of her. I can tell she's close, the way her nails are digging into my skin and her face is buried in my neck.

Our hips grind against each other and the sensation is almost unbearable as I feel myself reach my peak. She calls my name as she does and her head flops back onto the pillow, her lips parted slightly.

Out of breath I collapse beside her and roll onto my back. I'm staring blankly at the ceiling as the smell of our sex floats around us. I feel her head rest against my chest and it's almost like old times.

But then she let's out a sigh and I'm reminded this is the last time she'll be in my bed. She props herself up on her elbow and stares at me with a smile. I do my best to return it and kiss her arm all the way up to her lips. She peels the sheet off of her body and slowly starts looking for her clothes without a word. I get up and pull on my boxers as I hand her her shirt.

Fully dressed she walks into my living room with me trailing behind her. When she turns around I pull her into me and hug her. She's tense at first but eventually she relaxes and wraps her arms around me.

"I'm gonna miss you," I tell her, stroking her hair softly. She smiles into my skin and nods in agreement. She pulls back and I kiss her forehead one last time. Her grip on my fingers loosens and she walks towards the door with an outstretched hand.

"Bye," she calls, just to make sure I heard her. I wave and smile through my tears because I want to be strong for her. Little by little she disappears and I'm left with nothing. I stumble back to my bedroom and lay across the bed, taking in her scent.

I fall asleep dreaming of her and for once I wish I didn't have to wake up.


End file.
